


The Hills

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Derogatory Language, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Language, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Fanfic created from a song request imagine of "The Hills" by The Weeknd





	1. Late Night Meetings

“Yeah. I just made a baked potato and barbecue chicken, nothing fancy.”

“God that sounds good. I miss your cooking.”

You nodded even though your husband couldn’t see you and ran your finger down the fabric of your bedsheets with the phone to your ear.

“I’ll make a nice meal for you when you get home on Tuesday.”

There was a slight silence on his side followed by a sigh and you knew him well enough to know that he was probably sitting with his head bowed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Actually baby, I’m going to have to stay for a couple more days. We thought that the project would be done by now but some papers with plans went missing and they need to redo them so we can launch. I don’t think I’ll be home until Saturday.”

You nodded, already somewhat expecting it.

“Oh ok. Just call me when you’re coming for sure.”

“Ok baby. I gotta get some sleep, I have an early day tomorrow but I’ll call you before I go in alright? I love you.”

You nodded and winced lightly.

“Yeah. Love you too. Bye.”

You hung up the phone and placed it down in front of you on the bed, staring at it. Lust and guilt were battling it out inside of you at the immediate thought to call Juice. You wanted to feel sad or disappointed that your husband wouldn’t be home with you sooner and that this was the second time he’d postponed coming come but the truth was that you were already expecting it and were already used to being alone. That was part of the reason why you and Juice had started this fling you had going on.

You had gone to a SAMCRO party one night at the urging of your friends while your husband was away on business and had met the man with the chocolate brown eyes and tattooed head. He wasn’t exactly your type and the clubhouse wasn’t really your scene but that was what you’d wanted, to do something new and fun, something different from what was expected of you. Your big extravagant house in a gated community with your Range Rover parked out front was much different from Juice’s humble but neat home and Dyna but you both connected on loneliness and the feeling of being surrounded by people but not belonging to anyone specifically.

Now what had started as a simple random hookup in the hallway of the clubhouse had since transformed into a very complicated extramarital affair. You both found comfort in each other and had developed somewhat of a bond where you used each other for sex and that was it. It wasn’t a relationship, there was no love or feelings involved, and you knew he was with other girls apart from you but lately, you’d been finding yourself needing and thinking about him more and more. Now you just wanted it to stay simple with no strings attached, just to give you the company and affection that you craved and were neglected by your constantly traveling husband.

You continued to stare at the phone for a couple seconds more before you lost the battle and picked it up, hitting your speed dial. For the first time, you weren’t going to meet him at the clubhouse, you just wanted him to come to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juice pulled up to the entrance gate and punched in the code that you’d given him, the fancy metal gate sliding open. This was the first time he’d come to your house and he couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of all the people living in this high-class neighborhood, the ones you went to brunch and sipped mimosas with, all asleep while the married girl next door was calling over an outlaw to satisfy her while her husband was away.

The heavy rumbling of his engine could be heard down the street and your eyes widened. You couldn’t believe he’d come over on his bike, especially this late at night. To be fair though, you hadn’t told him not to. After 3 months and endless hookups in his dorm, this was the first time he was coming to you. You quickly walked over to the door and opened it, walking to the entrance gate and opening it, looking around in hopes that no one was outside to see him. Thankfully it was too late for anyone to be out and wrapped your arms around yourself.

Juice pulled up closer to the garage and shut off his bike, hopping off and walking up the entrance the rest of the way to you. You kept your arms crossed until he got close enough and reached out, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the house. You closed and locked the door behind him before turning around to look at him incredulously.

“Really?! You came on that loud ass bike?”

Juice looked away from the huge double staircase and high ceiling back over to you and shrugged.

“Didn’t think it’d be a problem. Why? You scared your neighbors will catch onto you?”

You glared at him as he smirked and walked forward, wrapping an arm around your waist and grabbing a firm handful of your ass.

“Scared you won’t be little miss perfect anymore?”

“Evan can’t know about this.”

He nodded and wrapped his other arm around you, bring your body as close to his as possible. You could smell the booze and weed on him along with cigarettes and leather, everything you always tried to stay away from and yet the smell of him alone intoxicated you. You tried to keep your composure but the feeling of him pressed against you had your resolve crumbling. You could feel the heat of his body through your thin silk robe and you swallowed dryly, your body relaxing into his.

He smiled down at you and pressed his lips to yours roughly, his hands coming to the front of your robe and untying the bow tied there holding it closed. His hand slowly pulled it open like a curtain, your legs exposed in your black panties and your tank top tight against your breasts. He ran his thumb gently over the shape of your nipple through the shirt and smirked at the sigh you gave. Pulling away, he grabbed your hand and pulled you forward before pushing you in front of him gently.

You smirked and nodded, knowing what he wanted. You walked a few steps before stopping and reaching for his hand, looking at him over your shoulder as you led him down the hall and to the guest room. Even as big and nice as it was, when you entered he could tell that it wasn’t the master bedroom but he didn’t say anything. He knew you probably didn’t want to let him fuck you in the bed you and your husband slept in but he couldn’t help the sinister thrill he felt at the thought.

You were perfect. He wasn’t in love with you, he barely even really knew anything about you other than the superficial details. Your name, your age, your favorite color but nothing that mattered. Your dreams and fears, your childhood. Yet even with that lack of knowledge, he still thought you were amazing and he couldn’t stand the thought of your husband being the one to have you when he never even came home to you. He pushed that to the back of his mind though and pushed you back on the bed, his hands wasting no time and sliding into the band of your panties. He pulled them down quickly and looked up at the sound of your giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Mrs. Johnson next door is always in my fucking business. I know she’s gonna say something about you.”

Juice laughed along with you and pulled you towards him, quickly pulling your tank top over your head.

“Tell her I’m a plumber.”

“Oh how cliché. A plumber? At 2:45 in the morning?”

He tilted his head and shrugged.

“After hours work.”

He leaned down and pressed his face in between your breasts, his kisses slow and gentle as he kissed down your tummy. His lips had just touched the top of your thigh when your phone began to ring from the bedroom.

“Juice…Juice hold up, let me go check.”

He simply shook his head and continued to kiss you, his kisses becoming more urgent as you half-heartedly tried to push him away and get up.

“Juice, it could be Evan.”

He grunted and shook his head, his mouth never easing up. Just as you sat up, he quickly and defiantly planted his mouth against the edge of your mound, his tongue snaking down and slipping between your lips. A gasp left you as you felt him graze against your clit and you laid back down, feeling him smiling against you before pulling back to look you in the eyes, the humor gone.

“This is my time. You’re mine right now. He can wait.”

You stayed still for a moment before nodding lightly.

“Ok.”

And just like that, the playfulness was back in his eyes and he went back down, his mouth working in you as his hand snaked up your body to grasp your left breast. You closed your eyes and tried to ignore the ringing in the background, just focusing on the pleasure and before long, the phone stopped and all there was were the sounds of Juices humming against you and your satisfied moans.


	2. The Morning After

The sound of birds chirping and a lawnmower going off across the street had your eyes slowly fluttering open. You groaned and stretched your legs out feeling them hit something beside you making your eyes lift open again. You looked to find Juice was laying next to you, his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed quietly, one arm under your neck and the other by his side. You smiled gently but squinted, the light from outside bothering your eyes. They shot wide open though as you realized that it was daylight. The sun was up. The sun was up and Juice was still in your house. He normally would relax with you for a bit in bed after you both finished, catching his breath and coming down. If it was early enough, he might take a little nap but he was always up and gone before the sun had even started to rise. Not this time though. It was already going on 3 am when you called him and he’d fallen asleep after your rendezvous, sleeping the whole time until it was now 7:42. You quickly sat up, shaking him roughly.

“Shit, Juice! Juice wake up. Juice!”

He groaned and rolled over towards you, trying to bury his face in your hair.

“Juice I’m serious you need to get up! It’s already morning, people are gonna see your bike.”

You expected him to shoot up and quickly hobble out of bed tugging on his pants the same way he had the last time he’d stayed asleep too long but instead he just chuckled tiredly.

“Fuck em.”

Your eyes widened and you stared at him in silenced shock for a moment before grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up.

“What do you mean ‘fuck em’?! If they see you, they’ll tell Evan. I’m already fucked since they heard your bike last night, now what if they see it parked out front. Why didn’t I have you put it in the garage? Mrs. Johnson is-“ 

Your freak out was cut short by Juice grabbing onto your waist and pulling you back down onto the bed but more specifically, onto him. He roughly pressed his mouth against yours to shut you up and it worked, your rant stopping. He could feel a bit of the tension slip out of your form as he held you to him and pulled away from you. You looked down at him incredulously, not able to grasp how calm and relaxed he was being. Then again, it wasn’t exactly his marriage and reputation that was on the line. People in town expected it from a guy like him. They wouldn’t be shocked to know that he was fucking another man’s wife. To know that he spent the night in their house and was shamelessly parked out front but they would be shocked to know it was you. They would be shocked that the beautiful, proper, happily married wife of a CEO that did fundraisers and had Wednesday brunch with her friends was shacking up with a Son while her husband was away on business. They would be shocked indeed.

"Juice you need to go. Please. If someone’s up and they see you and then they tell Evan…”

He stayed laying down but a dark look came over his face.

“And? What do you care? The piece of shit is never here for you anyways. He’s always gone, leaving you by yourself. Not here to love you and give you what you need or deserve. Besides, you  _are_  cheating on him. I know you don’t love him anymore.”

“Yes I do!”

“No you fucking don’t, and you haven’t for a while so cut the shit. Don’t sit there and lie to me." 

You glared at him and got out of bed, pointing to the door.

"Get the fuck out.”

He stayed still for a moment before smirking and standing up, his tanned body fully naked and exposed in the stream of sunlight coming through the blinds. He walked around the bed and stooped down in front of it, picking up his boxers and pants before standing back straight up, getting into your face slightly.

“Yea ma'am, Mrs. Green.”

And with that, he went off to the bathroom.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So how do you want me to do this?”

You looked up from your bowl of cereal towards the hallway where Juice was standing, now fully dressed and sliding into his hoodie.

“Should I just go out?”

You placed the spoon back into the bowl and stood up.

“I think…I think I’ll go next door and make up some shit about borrowing something, get her to have to look around and stay away from the windows. Then you can head out.”

He nodded and waited for you to get dressed before heading out of the house with you. You were in front and you looked around, praying that no one was outside at the moment. You gave Juice a dirty look as he snickered at you but thankfully there seemed to be no one out. You knew that Mrs. Johnson would sprint to her front window as soon as she heard his bike start so you wanted to distract her. 

“Stay here until I go in. Wait until you hear the door close and then go.”

You walked down the step and down the walkway, continuing to walk down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, up to Mrs. Johnson’s front door. You knocked gently and looked over at Juice for a second before the door opened.

“Good morning Mrs. Johnson.”

She nodded and looked you up and down. She’d never liked you and you wouldn’t put it past her to tell Evan just to entertain herself. You had to fight the urge to be rude and instead faked a smile.

“I was wondering if I could borrow some vanilla.” She nodded once again and motioned inside, you following her in. 

“What are you baking?”

“Oh, just some cookies.”

You closed the door behind you rather loudly so Juice could hear it and walked with the middle-aged woman into her kitchen.

“For Evan?” You smiled a fake smile again, the only type of smile you ever seemed to do when around her and shook your head.

“His project got delayed. Again. He won’t be back till later this week.”

The woman could hear the disappointment in your voice and pursed her lips disapprovingly.

“You’re a lucky girl, having such a hard worker for a husband. You should be thankful.”

Your facade of a smile fell slightly but thankfully the sound of Juice’s Harley starting up cut the moment and stopped you from saying anything rude. The noise only seemed to further irritate Mrs. Johnson however. 

“Damn outlaws. I heard one of them coming around through here late last night while I was sleeping. I hear that stupid bike again, I’m calling the law. I paid good money to get into this neighborhood and I’ll be damned if some criminal comes in here in the wee hours of the night wreaking havoc in our neighborhood.”

You were thankful that she was in front of you and facing forwards otherwise she would’ve seen the anger on your face. To be completely honest, you didn’t really know why it pissed you off so much to hear her speaking of Juice and his brothers like that but it did and you had to push down the urge to walk out of her house. Thankfully, you heard the sound of Juices bike driving away and she shook her head, pulling open her spice cabinet.

“Clear or dark?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You look well rested. Got some of that married pussy again?”

Juice chuckled as Tig slapped a hand on his back and sat beside him while he installed new software on his laptop.

“Something like that.”

Tig nodded and looked up dreamily.

“Married pussy is kind of boring, but not when it’s married to someone  _else_.”

Juice shook his head with a laugh and pushed Tig away from him.

“Where did we even find you?”

His brother simply shrugged and looked over Juices shoulder, watching the screen.

“I was a blessing.”

Juice continued to work on his computer when his burner lit up on the table. He reached for it but Tig snatched it away before he had the chance.

“Oooo is that her?”

Juice tried to grab it from his hand but Tig stood and began walking around, flipping the phone open and reading the message.

“Hey. I was able to distract her. Did anyone see you leave?”

Tig read the message out loud and looked at Juice expectantly.

“Well? Did anyone see you leave her place?”

Juice looked at him with annoyance before sighing and sitting back down.

“Just some half-naked girl running with a dog. Hopefully they don’t know each other.”

Tig nodded and handed the phone back over with a shrug.

“Doubt it. It’s a pretty big community from what I’ve seen from the outside. They’ve probably never even seen each other.”

Juice nodded and went back to work on his laptop, trying to push you out of his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You paused the movie and looked over towards your front door as you heard someone knocking. You set the remote down and stood up, walking across the large entrance to the front door where you found Mrs. Johnson’s daughter standing there.

“Just who I wanted to fucking see.”

You relaxed your face and pulled open the door, giving the same fake smile you always gave her mother.

“Hi, Jenna. Can I help you?”

She nodded and annoyingly, loudly chewed her gum, blowing a bubble.

“My mom wants her vanilla back." 

"Oh. Ok, I’ll get it for you right now.”

She stayed outside as you turned back into your home, jogging into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle from the counter before going back over and handing it to her.

“Tell her thank you.”

“Yeah.”

She turned around without a goodbye and walked away, you giving her a glare as she strode back across the street in her yoga shorts and sports bra, her Yorkie trotting along by her side.


	3. Clubhouse Parties

“Is your girl coming to the party tonight?”

Juice shook his head with a laugh as Gemma started unpacking the bags of groceries she’d brought in.

“She’s not my girl Gem. She’s married.”

She shrugged and pulled out a bag of chips.

“I see her with you more than I see her with him. I don’t even remember what the guy looks like. I’m not the only one that thinks she’s yours. Gina down at the deli thinks so too and you know how much that old bitch runs her mouth. Do they even live together?“ 

Juice nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. He just travels a lot. He comes back tomorrow night. At least he’s supposed to. He always switches up on her, says he’s going to come home and then reschedules. She hasn’t seen him in 2 weeks.”

Gemma snorted.

“She’s practically an Old Lady.”

“Yeah except we actually come home to our women.”

Gemma nodded and threw out the last bag, putting a pack of water in the fridge and turning back around to face Juice.

“I overheard those uppity bitches that live over in her neighborhood talking about you. A couple people saw you leave that morning. They’re talking about it, trying to figure out what you were doing there. I think it’d be best if you bring your fuck buddy here. Avoid the trouble.”

With that, she patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, towards the bar to out away the bottle of booze she’d bought. He followed her out a couple of seconds later and pulled out his burner, staring at the screen in hesitation before finally dialing your number. After a few rings, you answered the phone and Juice smiled lightly as he heard your voice.

“Hello?”

“Hey uh…we’re having a party tonight. I want to you come. Figured you’d get in one more night of fun before you’re stuck playing sudoku with your husband.”

You laughed, putting down the duster and walking over to the bed, sitting down.

“Tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe. I’m trying to get the house cleaned today so I can just touch up tomorrow." 

Juice said nothing, trying to keep his snide remarks at bay. He hated the fact that Evan was coming back tomorrow. When he came home, he stayed for a couple weeks before flying back out somewhere. That meant Juice was going to have to be without you for weeks. It wasn’t so much the sex, he could get that from croweaters, but he’d miss you. He’d miss your smile and your laugh, the way your eyes crinkled up when you laughed, the soft sound of your breathing when you fell asleep on his chest at the clubhouse. But even the sex wouldn’t be the same. He didn’t know what it was but none of the croweaters satisfied him the way that you did. He didn’t feel at peace to go to sleep the way he did when he was finished with you. Maybe Tig was right, maybe it was because you were married. Maybe it was the thrill of getting his hands on something that wasn’t rightfully his. But God did he wish you were.

"Well finish up cleaning and come over. There are a couple fights tonight. Make the most out of the night since it’ll be your last for a little while." 

You tried to resist but caved, looking forward to hanging out with Juice and the club, and your friends. You had a whole other life at night when you entered through those clubhouse doors. You became a whole different person. You had fun, you smiled. You felt like you had real friends. You drank and danced and lived, something you never did with Evan and your ‘friends’ from the neighborhood. You always had to be prim and proper, a facade that you put up to keep people happy. Everyone was happy with how calm and docile you were except for you and these last 2 weeks that you’d spent with Juice and the rest of the club, partying and just being free had really put things into perspective for you. You were still young and beautiful, still liked to have fun and you deserved to. Yet you spent your days with minimal activity and as Juice said, Evan liked to play sudoku whenever you expressed your boredom. And sex with him would never be able to compare to sex with Juice. You were always left wanting more and never satisfied, which was the opposite with Juice. Juice was able to make you feel more beautiful, sexier, more important than Evan did. Sex with Evan was a chore while sex with Juice was a gift and as you sat on your bed thinking, you couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like if you belonged to Juice instead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"She’s here brother.”

Juice looked over as Tig tapped his arm and pointed. Sure enough, there you were, walking into the clubhouse with one of your friends. Juice looked you over and smirked, loving to see you in your ripped jeans and loose worn ACDC tank, a sharp contrast to your baby pink and cream colored wardrobe that you usually wore. He could see in your body though that this is how you liked to be. Calm, relaxed, laid back, comfortable. Not all wrapped up in little dresses and stockings and heels and pearls. Your posture oozed confidence and he stood, making his way over towards you. You smiled as soon as you saw him and he wrapped his arms around your waist, your arms going around his neck. 

“Glad you could make it.”

You pulled away and nodded.

“Me too. Just wanted to hang out and have some fun.”

There was the unspoken but mutual understanding that you just wanted to get out before you were stuck with your husband again and Juice grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the bar to get a drink before leading you over to a couch. You both sat down and you looked around, taking in the sight of the clubhouse while Juice took in the sight of you. 

“You wanna go out and watch the fight?”

You thought about it and then shook your head.

“I’d rather stay in here.”

Juice couldn’t stop the cocky smile from coming to his face at the thought that you’d rather stay inside and spend time with him. His hand slid along your thigh and gripped at it softly. You smiled and looked over at him, your lip between your teeth. He could tell you were thinking about something and just as he was about to ask you what, you set your cup down on the table and sat up, setting yourself down on his lap. Juice’s hands immediately went to your hips, massaging them and holding you down to him, his hands sliding back to your ass as you leaned forward, pressing your lips against his. He smiled into the kiss at your new behavior. Since you and him had been fooling around, you’d never really been one for PDA or doing anything in the clubhouse where someone could see you. Now here you were, making out in his lap, not caring if anyone saw. Knowing that he was the one that had brought that out of you had him growling and pushing you off of him, laying you back on the couch. You gasped and giggled, looking around to see if anyone watch looking. They weren’t and Juice took the opportunity to put his lips on your neck, kissing and licking but taking care not to leave a hickey. As appealing as the thought was, he didn’t want to ruin your marriage. He’d let you make that decision on your own. 

Instead, he worked his way up your neck to your ear, biting the lobe gently and blowing cool air before kissing along your jaw, up your cheek and back to your lips. His hand slipped down between your legs and he rubbed you over your jeans, a small moan leaving your lips. You glanced around the room once more before caving and putting your hands on his side, pulling him down onto you, not caring if someone was seeing you or not. Evan was coming back and this was the last time you’d get to feel Juice’s rough hands and warm mouth in you for a while. His mouth went down your neck, his tongue licking a stripe down your throat and over your clavicle, down between your breasts. Between the loud music and being so caught up in the feeling of his attention, you didn’t hear or see your phone lighting up on the table beside your purse or Evan’s name on the caller ID. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“-just leave a message at the beep.” Evan groaned and hung up the phone after getting your voicemail for the 5th time. He leaned back on the couch, an annoyed breath coming frhishim lips. Where the hell could you be? He’d come home a day early to surprise you and yet he was the one that got a surprise when he got home and found himself in an empty house. You were supposed to be home, waiting up for him. Where could you possibly be, especially at night. He blew out another deep sigh and stalked off to bed. You were probably just spending the night at a friends house, needing company from how much you missed him. He got undressed and got ready for bed, deciding to call you one more time. 


	4. The Reunion

"It was nice knowing you.“

You rolled your eyes and laughed at Juice as you looked around his dorm for your clothes.

“Shut up. He’s going to leave again. You know how this works.”

Juice nodded and relaxed back in the bed, watching you as you walked around his room, picking up your scattered articles of clothing. Evan was supposed to come home this evening and you both knew that meant you weren’t going to see or be with each other for a couple weeks. The thought left you feeling saddened and the feeling of being sad had you feeling guilty but the feeling of being guilty had you feeling stupid and all of the above made you confused. You swore the last time Evan left that that would be the last time you hooked up with Juice but that had proved to be a lie. Juice made you happy. He made you feel free. You had fun with him, enjoyed life with him. You couldn’t say the same for Evan and if you were being honest, you didn’t really know why you were still married to him. You couldn’t even really say why you’d married him in the first place. You were lonely, and he’d been the sweetest person you’d ever met. Loving and kind, supportive and affectionate. But over time those qualities had faded.

He’d slowly seemed to think of you more as a trophy than a wife. Something to show off to his friends, but not because of how you looked. To show how you’d gotten such a good education, how you’d worked in shelters and soup kitchens. How you’d done volunteer work in schools and nursing homes. You were something for him to use to balance him since he never did things for anyone but himself and as time went on, you were also tasked as a housekeeper. 

Now you were only really allowed out for him to show you off at the most important times. Cocktail parties, promotions and Christmas parties at his company were pretty much the only time you were really allowed out with him, and only because it would look bad if the CEO was without his wife. The rest of your time was spent cooking for him, cleaning for him and hanging out with the wives of his friends, pretending to care about each other. You never had to pretend with Juice, or the club, and you smiled dropping your clothes back into the floor. Juice raised an eyebrow at you but you simply crawled back onto the bed and held your hand out towards him. 

“Wanna shower? Before I go?”

Juice nodded with a smile and took hold of your outstretched hand, standing and walking with you off to his bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You cursed as you pulled up to your house, eyes wide and heart beating fast. Evan’s Maserati was parked in the driveway. You stopped the car quickly before you pulled in and sat there. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet. You hadn’t planned on him being home yet. You were wearing jeans and a baggy ACDC shirt, he was going to know that you hadn’t been with some girlfriends. At least not the ones he knew about. He didn’t even know you owned clothes like that. You’d had them from when you were younger, you just kept them stowed away for your nights with SAMCRO. You wouldn’t be able to go in the house like that unless you snuck in and since it was 6 am, you hoped to god Evan was still asleep. 

Pulling into the driveway, you made sure to close your car door as quietly as possible. Shutting off the alarm with the remote on your key, you walked around to the back of the house and slipped in through the back door by the pool. The lights were off and the house was silent. You quickly walked through the living room, up the stairs and peeked inside of the bedroom, seeing Evan passed out in your bed. With a sigh of relief, you quickly walked into the room and placed your phone and purse down on the nightstand before you went to the bathroom. 

Stripping off your clothes quickly and tossing them into the laundry basket, you ruffled the pile around making sure to cover your night clothes and turned on the water. A deep sigh left you as you relaxed against the wall for a moment. You’d made it. You’d gotten in the house unseen and were going to be able to shower and wash your clothes, removing any evidence of your night with Juice. With the water warm, you stepped into the stream just as Evan awoke in the room. 

He looked around and faced towards the bathroom, a little smile coming to his face as he heard the shower and thought about you. Sure he was upset that you weren’t waiting for him like you should’ve been but he was sure you’d have a good excuse. He stood up from the bed, stretching with a groan and walked over to the bathroom door with a smirk, ready to join you. Steam swirled around the bathroom as he opened the door and began to walk towards you but you caught him through the glass from the corner of your eye.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi honey.”

You watched as he hooked his fingers in the elastic of his boxers and quickly shook your head before he took them off.

“I don’t really feel like it…I’ll be out in a little bit. Just wait for me in the room? I’ll make you a nice breakfast." 

He wore a grimace now but tried to make it into a smile.

"Honey, I missed you. I want to be with my wife.”

You nodded and looked down, looking back up at him with a small smile.

“I just don’t feel like it. Maybe later.”

With that he roughly turned away from the shower and stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and sitting down roughly on the bed.

Just as he was about to stand up and go back to let you know just how ungrateful he thought you were, your phone began to buzz on the nightstand. He picked it up immediately, not knowing who could possibly need to speak to you this early in the morning. His eyebrows furrowed heavily as he looked at the caller ID.

“Juice?….what?”

He stayed there confused for a couple seconds more, not able to understand what company would be calling you this early for…juice. The called ended just as he was about to answer and he huffed but perked up as the phone began ringing again, the same called displayed. This time he swiped the screen and answered the call, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

There was a silence on the other side and Evan waited a minute before speaking again.

“Hello?”

Juice waited as well, contemplating what to say. He knew even though he’d never heard his voice before that it was Evan on the phone and suddenly Juice felt the need to let him know what a piece of shit he thought he was now that they were finally speaking. He knew that would only cause problems though and he was still trying to figure out how he was answering your phone if he wasn’t supposed to be home until tonight. Juice knew he should stay quiet, maybe even hang up the phone. Maybe lie and say he had the wrong number but his feelings for you didn’t allow him to think rationally and he smirked. 

“I’m Juice, Y/N’s friend. I was just checking on her, making sure she got home safe.”


	5. Close Call

“Morning Evan.”

He nodded and you smiled lightly but you could tell something was off. You looked him over and stilled seeing your phone in his hand.

“What are you doing baby?”

You tried to make your voice steady but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a bit nervous. You usually deleted all of the texts between you and Juice but you hadn’t deleted your call log yet.

“You know…I booked an earlier flight back to come home to you a day early and you weren’t even home.”

You nodded slowly, a frown coming to your face.

“I’m sorry honey. I was planning on making you a nice dinner tomorrow so I didn’t want to use anything. I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I didn’t know you were going to be back. I was just hanging out with some friends. I was lonely. And I didn’t get to sleep well. We’ll spend the whole day together though. And tomorrow and the day after. I’m all yours.“ 

At that, he smiled and you returned it, walking closer to him and kissing his cheek.

"Come, let’s make some breakfast.”

You said nothing else about the phone and straightened up, reaching down to grab onto his hand and pull him up from the bed. He stood and his hands made their way to your waist, pulling you into him and tugging gently at your towel. A laugh left you and you rolled your eyes, pulling off your towel and then doing a spin, giving him a look but you pulled away before he could grab you and took some clothes out of the dresser.

“That’s all you get for right now. Go downstairs and let the dog out.”

With a pout, Evan relented and left the room, making his way down the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“God I missed your cooking.”

Your grin was wide as you watched your husband enjoying your food an company. His plate was nearly empty after he’d scarfed down the eggs and bacon you’d made. Now all that was left were the pancakes and his coffee. You’d actually enjoyed your time with him this morning. It was full of smiles and laughs and kisses, something you’d missed desperately. You knew better than to think things would stay this way though. It always went like this. He’d be the most loving husband for the first few days after his return and then things would die down. He wouldn’t talk to you much, wouldn’t stay up to watch tv or movies with you, would work late and come home after you’d already gone to sleep. His affections would stop soon enough and then he’d be back on the road and you be left to seek comfort somewhere else. 

As Evan finished his last piece of pancake, you stood up from the table and walked over to the counter, pouring yourself more coffee.

“Would you like more coffee sweetie?" 

"Who’s Juice?" 

That was the very last thing you had been expecting him to say and you stopped the stream of coffee, scared that you’d spill it. You stayed quiet for a moment and steadied your hand, continuing to fill up your cup.

"A new friend of mine. Met him through the girls. Why?”

For you and Evan, ‘the girls’ meant different people. Evan thought the girls were girls that you had met around town and while that was true, he also thought they were girls that would be in your circle of friends in the neighborhood. Girls that did yoga and Pilates, and spent their time gossiping. Girls who thought a party was sipping red wine while doing watercolor painting. He didn’t know that the girls were actually SAMCRO girls. Some Croweaters, some just girls that had wandered under the clubs wing. But that’s who ‘the girls’ were so you weren’t lying when you said that’s how you met Juice. Evan still had some questions though. 

“How long have you known this guy?”

You finished pouring your coffee and turned back around, facing him.

“I don’t really know him that well. Or that long.”

Again, it wasn’t a lie, but now you had questions.

“Why? You know him?”

Evan shook his head and kept eating.

“He called you this morning. Wanted to know if you’d gotten home alright.”

With a nod, you sat back down across from him watching him eat.

“Yeah. He’s a sweet guy. So what do you want for dinner tonight? I’m gonna go shopping later. I’ll make you whatever you want.”

“Meatloaf?” You couldn’t help but smile at how much he loved your meatloaf and agreed.

“You got it.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why didn’t you call me?”

You rolled your eyes and picked out some fresh green beans, dropping them into the cart.

“Relax Juice. I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting him to be home. I go nervous I just wanted to shower and hid the clothes.”

“But you showered before you left.”

“I know. I just got scared that maybe he could still smell you. I wasn’t prepared for him to be home. You shouldn’t have called me though.”

Juice rolled his eyes as well from his side of the phone leaning against the wall.

“I was checking on you. You’re welcome.”

“Well thank you.”

He said nothing and you figured now was the perfect time.

“Listen, uh, I was thinking and I think it would be best if we don’t see each other anymore. Evans back and…I really want to try and work on us.”

The sarcastic snort that Juice let out riled you up a bit.

“Yeah, yeah. You always say that. Every time he comes back, you think he’s going to be the worlds best husband and you tell me we have to stop seeing each other, then when he goes back to being distant you change your mind.”

You wanted to be angry but it was all the truth. Every single bit. That’s exactly how things always seemed to work out but it wasn’t how you wanted them to be. You didn’t want your marriage to fail. You didn’t want to have to throw away those last couple of years. So you tried to make things work but they never did and when everything fell apart, Juice was always there to pick up the pieces. Because of that though, you’d gotten too attached to him and slowly feelings started to brew for the Son. That’s why you knew you had to cut things off. He was nice to you and gave you affection but at the end of the day, you didn’t think he’d be the type to want to be tied down and definitely not to someone with your baggage. 

“Look Juice, we just can’t ok. I mean it. This shit has to stop now. I just want to fix things with my husband-”

“He doesn’t love you." 

You stopped in your tracks, unable to believe that he’d just said that. You’d had the same thought yourself more times than you could count and he knew that. He didn’t know much about you but from your drunken talks on the roof of the clubhouse, he knew how much it scared you to be alone. How much it hurt you to think about Evan not loving you and he’d just thrown it in your face. He’d hurt you. You knew he didn’t mean to but he did and that’s all that mattered. 

"Fuck you Juice." 

You hung up the call and tossed your phone back into your purse, blowing out a shaky breath. You knew you shouldn’t be too mad at him. You doubted if Evan loved you all the time but those were your thoughts and it was a whole other ballpark to have someone else say your biggest fear out loud. So you ignored the lump in your throat and roughly pushed your cart down the aisle, heading for the peppers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 "Hello, Evan. I see you’re back in town.”

Evan looked down from his place up on the ladder to see Mrs. Johnson standing on the driveway. He nodded at the older woman and made his way down the ladder, wiping off his dirty hands on his jeans as the two made their way towards each other.

“Hi Mrs. Johnson. How are you?”

“I’m fine. I see your wife is gone. Where’d she run off to now?”

“She’s just at the store picking up groceries. She’s making a nice dinner tonight.”

Mrs. Johnson nodded and crossed her arms.

“Yeah she seems to be out often.”

Evan nodded again, a bit stiffly this time. He really couldn’t stand this woman.

“Yeah. She likes to get out. Can’t be easy being alone so much. It’s good for her to keep her mind busy while I’m gone.”

The woman nodded with pursed lips.

“Yeah. Well, she’s not always alone.”


	6. Making Up

You smiled as you looked up at the bird in the tree, snuggling up with her babies in the nest. They were chirping happily and you looked around, taking in the sight of your backyard. It was an exceptionally beautiful day, clear skies with not a cloud in sight. There was a heavy breeze and leaves were tumbling along the grass as they flew in the wind. You sipped at your coffee and enjoyed how peaceful this morning was. 

You’d woken up early and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep so you settled for making a hot mug of caffeine and watching the sun come up from the balcony. Things had been complicated the last couple of days. Evan had come home early, then he’d seen and taken the call from Juice. You didn’t know what the two said to each other but the last 3 days following that call had left Evan very pensive and distant and you didn’t know why. You knew that Juice must’ve said something that made him upset but Evan had yet to bring it up to you. You just hoped that whatever it was hadn’t given away what you and Juice had been up to. 

While you weren’t exactly happy with your marriage, you still found comfort in Evan sometimes and you weren’t one that liked change. You’d spent the last couple of years with him and you couldn’t imagine not having him as your husband anymore, even if he was absent and too controlling at times. Even though he was gone so much, you still tried to enjoy the time you did have with him and the thought of not having anyone scared you. So the more you thought about what you’d been doing behind his back, the more scared you got and the more guilty you felt. No matter now unhappy you were in your marriage, you should have never gotten involved with Juice. You loved the comfort and affection you got from him. You loved how happy you were around him. How alive you felt. You wished you could feel that way with Evan. With a heavy sigh, you finished off the rest of your coffee and stood up from the outdoor couch, taking one last look at the rising sun before heading back inside and deciding to call Juice before Evan woke up.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Weird seeing you here in the daylight girly.”

You nodded and smiled, walking the rest of the way up to the clubhouse and embracing Tig as he held his arms open to you. He smiled but then went serious as he saw your nervous body language.

“You ok? Is something wrong?”

You shook your head quickly and laughed.

“No. No, I’m good. I just needed to talk to Juice.”

Tig nodded and pointed his thumb inside.

“He’s by the bar. Come on.”

You walked in together and waved at Chucky as he smiled brightly seeing you come in.

“Bonjour Madame.”

“Hey Chuck.”

Juice looked up as he heard your voice and patted the stool next to his. You swallowed dryly and looked around before having a seat. You weren’t really sure why you were nervous in the clubhouse when you knew there wasn’t anyone there that would tell on you but you were still jumpy.

“What’s up?”

Juice didn’t have an attitude with you and for that you were grateful. You’d been less than friendly towards him the last time you’d spoken and you were afraid he’d be rude and standoffish but as always, he was just as much of a sweetheart as usual.

“I uh…I wanted to apologize…for how rude I was last time we spoke. I guess I just hate hearing the truth. It’s not easy for me, this whole…thing. Whatever this is that we have going on. It’s just been stressing me out and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.“ 

Juice nodded and smiled, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

"Don’t worry about it babe. I was a dick too. I shouldn’t have said that shit to you. I don’t know if he loves you or not but it doesn’t matter because it’s none of my business. I was out of line. So I’m sorry too.”

With a nod, you smiled and leaned your shoulder into his playfully.

“All is forgiven. We were both assholes.” The two of you smiled together and Chucky passed you a soda before walking away from the bar, giving you space and privacy. There was a comfortable silence for a couple of moments before Juice broke it. 

 "I didn’t say anything about us. I was just checking to make sure you got home safe.“ 

It was crazy how even though you didn’t know each other for very long, Juice was still able to read your mind. At times like these, you were thankful for it.

"Thanks. I just wanted to make sure. He’s been a little off these past few days. I just thought maybe you had said something to him.”

Your words made Juice suddenly both angry and anxious.

“Has he said anything to you? He’s not treating you badly right?”

He had only called to check on you since you hadn’t called him to say you’d gotten home safe. Neither of you knew Evan would be back. If he had, he wouldn’t have called and risked putting you in a predicament. Even still, when he’d heard Evan's voice come over that phone, he had felt something come over him and before he could stop himself he’d told him that he was a friend of yours that hung out at the same parties you did. That was minimal information but it was still enough to raise Evan’s suspicions. He had only been trying to prove a point, let him know what you weren’t just sitting around wasting away while he was gone but Juice felt stupid now that he knew he’d caused you to be the one taking the heat.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stir shit up.”

You waved your hand dismissively and took a sip of your soda.

“Don’t worry about it. He’ll be gone soon anyway.”

Juices eyebrow arched and this time he looked over at you directly.

“Already? He just got back.”

You nodded and shrugged, aching to tell Juice the truth but decided against it. Not like he would care anyway. You were just a friend, a booty call. Instead, you just settled for the same old lie. The lie Evan always told you and the lie you always told everyone. 

“Yeah, he’s just gotta finish up some stuff for work. They’ve got a new project coming up.”

Juice could tell something was off about the way you spoke, the carelessness in your voice when speaking about your husband leaving again so soon but then again, he didn’t feel like he knew you well enough to truly be able to tell so he left it alone and watched as you finished off the rest of your soda.

“Thanks for letting me come here to talk to you. I didn’t want to leave things the way they were the last time we spoke.”

Juice stood along with you and walked out with you towards your car.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re always welcome here.”

A soft smile spread across your face and you nodded, looking down at the pavement.

“Thank you Juice.”

You two exchanged a hug and you waved to Tig who was just walking out of the clubhouse as you turned to get into you car.

“Bye baby!”

“Bye Tiggy.”

Getting into your car, you pulled out of the TM parking lot and passed the large gate, driving down the road. You were so happy with your reconciliation with Juice that you never noticed the black van parked on the street, watching you leave the lot or how it began to follow you down the road.


	7. Broken Promises

“Hey, sleepyhead.” 

You smiled as Evan came out of the bedroom, still groggy from just waking up. 

“Hi honey.” 

He walked up towards you and kissed you gently, pulling you into his arms. You looked up at with a smile. 

“You gonna get dressed so we can go out for the day?” 

His eyes widened a bit and he laughed nervously, biting his lip. 

“I’ve got a couple of errands to run this afternoon actually. I forgot that we were supposed to hang out today. I’ll just go out and then I’ll be back for dinner. I promise.” 

You frowned and cuddled farther into his chest, shaking your head and making a noise of disapproval. 

"Today was supposed to be my day, just you and me.“  
He smiled sadly and hugged you tighter. 

“I know baby but I can’t. I need to go downtown and meet Jake to discuss some business plans. I promise I’ll be home for dinner though. How about I take you out? I’ll call you an hour before I get here and I’ll take you out to eat at that nice restaurant that just opened up. Wear that nice red dress.” 

You frowned and gave in. 

“Ok babe. Just call me and let me know." 

The two of you shared one more kiss and then separated, you turning to make some breakfast while Evan walked back to the room to get ready for his business meeting. You sat with your omelet as Evan came back out of the room, dressed and with his briefcase. He walked up to you and leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek. 

"Ok sweetie. I’m gonna head out.” 

“Mhmm.” 

He could sense the distance from you and he knew you had every right. This was your first opportunity to spend time with your husband and once again he was picking work over you. He sighed and kissed you again, this time on your head before pulling away and leaving the house. 

You tried to finish your breakfast but your appetite was gone and you tossed the food into the trash can and washed the plate. Slowly waltzing around the house, you looked for something to do. You cleaned and organized both pantries, throwing away expired food and did the same to the fridge. You swept and mopped, both stories of your huge house and even dusted all of the furniture. It was at times like these where you wondered why Evan had chosen to have such a big house. Mainly for looks and to show his wealth. You were the one left cleaning all 9 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms though and you decided that you’d look into maybe getting a maid or at least someone that could help lighten the load. 

By the time you’d finished cleaning the whole entire house, it was 5 pm and you realized that Evan hadn’t called like he said he would. Picking up your phone, you dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. 

“Hello?”  
“Evan? Where are you? You said you would call me so we could go to dinner.” 

He cursed and apologized to you. 

“I’m sorry honey, I lost track of time. Why don’t you start getting ready and I’ll be there in about an hour.” 

Part of you wanted to tell him to just forget it but you really wanted to be able to spend time with him. You wanted to begin fixing your marriage but who were you supposed to when he wouldn’t give you the time of day. Instead, you agreed and went up to the room to get ready. 

Halfway through though, makeup and hair done, underwear, stockings and heels on, you heard the sound of Evan coming in downstairs. You walked out of the room as you put on your earrings and looked down over the banister with a smile that faded when you saw him loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes. 

“What are you doing?”  
He looked up at you and groaned.  
“Sorry babe, we’re gonna have to reschedule. I know we were supposed to go out but I’m exhausted. I’m gonna take a shower and go straight to sleep. Maybe we can do tomorrow?" 

You stared down at him in complete disbelief. There you were in matching back underwear and stilettos getting ready to finally spend time with your husband and once again he pulled out of the plans. He said that you’d finally be able to spend some quality time together and like an idiot, you’d believed him. You’d sat around twiddling your thumbs all day, waiting for the opportunity to feel like you mattered to your husband and once again he made a fool out of you. He could see the look on your face and gulped, not used to the angry scowl that you wore. 

"Baby?…Baby, we can still go out tomorrow, tonight is just-” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence though as you ripped your hands away from the banister and went back into the room, a sudden fit of rage coming over you. All the days and weeks and months and years of being ignored finally boiled over and you grabbed onto one of your dressers, throwing it down to the floor. 

Evan heard the commotion and hurried up the stairs to see you destroying the room, an aura of pure rage filling the air as you punched the large mirror on your vanity and grabbed onto the curtains, ripping them from the wall. The bar clattered to the tiles and you went for the TV next. 

“Honey stop it, we can go! Finish getting dressed and I’ll take you. I promise!”

After all the years of broken promises, the declaration had your pressure rising and you swung around to face him, pelting your heel at him. 

“Oh, now we can go! I have to destroy our whole fucking house in order to get a reaction out of you?! To get you to finally want to spend time with me? You’re a real piece of shit you know that!" 

He stared at you with wide eyes and a hanging open mouth, not knowing how to react to what was happening. You’d always been so sweet and calm and docile. Always accepting everything and never having a problem, never raising your voice. This was a side of you that Evan had never seen and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the fact of seeing you standing up for yourself. 

"Honey, stop. We’ll go. We can go right now, I mean it. Finish getting dressed and I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. We can go wherever you want.” 

You laughed with sarcasm and threw your arms up into the air.

“Oh well never mind then! Everything’s all better now. Shower me in expensive wines and lobsters and veal instead of just giving me the love I want. That’ll fix everything.” 

You stared at him breathing heavily and the words slipped out of your mouth before you could stop them or even think. 

"Maybe Juice was right. You don’t love me. Never fucking did.“ 

With that, you kicked off your remaining heel and ran to the dresser that held your party clothes. You pulled out your jeans and a regular old plain white t-shirt, putting them on right on top of your lingerie, in front of Evan who looked on confused. 

"Where are you going? Whose clothes are those?” 

You ignored him and went to the closet, pulling on a pair of hightops and then grabbing your purse, walking out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Sweetheart where are you going? You shouldn’t be going out dressed like that. It’s trashy." 

You said nothing all the way down the stairs and across the house out the front door, Evan following behind you the whole time, begging you to just stay and let him make it up to you. As you were walking to your car, you saw Mrs. Johnson and a couple of other ladies from the neighborhood standing on the sidewalk, watching you as you stomped out of the house. Their mouths were open as they looked at how you were dressed but Mrs. Johnson simply wore a sneer. 

"And where might you be going dressed like that?” 

You pulled open the door to your car and stuck up your middle finger at the nosey woman. 

“Go fuck yourself Mrs. Johnson. And tell your daughter she’s just as much of a bitch at you are." 

Gasps could be heard from everyone around, including Evan, and you smirked as you got inside, starting up your engine. You closed your door and lowered your window, poking your head out and looking at Evan. 

"Don’t wait up.” 

He stayed there gaping like a fish and you rolled your window up without a moment's hesitation, peeling out of your driveway and down the street towards the only place you felt comfortable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What are you doing here?“

You looked around the nearly empty clubhouse and shrugged. 

"I…don’t actually know. I just wanted to be here. With you. And the guys. And not Evan.” 

Juice instinctively looked you over for any marks but didn’t find and any and nodded, walking towards the bar where Tig smiled when he saw you. 

“Hey doll. I’m starting to like this whole you coming around here often thing.” You laughed and nodded going over to give him a hug and Chucky as well. Juice watched you skeptically though. He could tell something was bothering you, yet you seemed relatively relaxed. Relaxed and happy. 

He grabbed your hand and went to pull you to sit with him on the couch and ask what was going on but you shook your head and smiled, pulling him in the opposite direction. Towards the dorms. He smiled himself and squeezed your hand before walking with you off to his room. Halfway down the hall, you spun around and crushed your lips to his catching him off guard. He kissed you back for a moment before pulling away. 

“I thought you said you wanted to cut this off?” You frowned as his words brought you back to what had happened with Evan and you shrugged.  
“I don’t think we’re going to be able to fix us. I think you were right. He doesn’t love me." 

Juice felt a pang of guilt at the sadness in your voice. He wanted to tell you that he took it back, that he’d only said it out of anger, but the truth was that he meant all of it and the thought of you staying around for him to use and take advantage of you made his blood boil. The thought that you always slaved away to keep him happy and do what you could for him even when he always left you alone made Juice angry. It was no secret that he’d fallen for you over the last couple of months and you feeling like you were alone or not worth attention pissed him off to no return. 

Grabbing your cheeks, he pulled your face to look at him. 

"He doesn’t love you, but it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved.” You smiled weakly and turned your face to kiss the pad of his thumb.  
“You think someone will love me one day?” The pain yet hope in your voice had him pulling you into his chest and he was close to telling you that someone already did.  
Instead, he simply hugged you and kissed your hair. 

“Of course they will.” 

You pulled back and looked up at him with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him again. 

“Come on. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Juice arched an eyebrow but smirked none the less, walking into his dorm with you. You locked the door and turned around to see him standing behind you, curiosity in his eyes.

"Go sit.“ 

He walked over to the bed and sat down in the edge, watching you intently as you walked over slowly, coming to stand in between his legs. He looked up at you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"Undress me.” 

He immediately complied, his hands coming to the waistband of your jeans, sliding them down over your legs. He did a double take as he saw lace out of the corner of his eye and stared down at your panties and garters, his mouth watering. He looked up at you and then fisted his hands into your shirt, pulling it over your head to expose the matching lace bra, a low breath coming from him as he took in the sight of you.

“It was supposed to be for Evan but he didn’t care." 

Juice huffed and slid his hands up the backs of your legs, from your knees to your thighs and settling with a handful of your ass, his mouth coming to kiss along your tummy. 

"I fucking care.” 

You closed your eyes and held the back of his head in your hands, enjoying the feeling of his lips on your skin or just the feeling of affection in general. He continued to kiss along your skin, his mouth between your breast now. His hands continued to grope you, not getting enough of you. It had been nearly a week since you’d been without each other and it wasn’t until now that he realized how addicted he was to you, you realizing the same.

"Juice…make me feel good please.“ 

He looked up and nodded, kissing your side one more time before standing and pushing you to lay down on the cool sheets. He sank to his knees at the foot of the bed and grabbed your leg by the calve, bringing it up to his mouth. He kissed around for a moment before unhooking your garters and slowly rolling the fabric down your leg, his mouth leaving kisses right along behind it before doing the other leg. You relaxed into the mattress and he kissed along the insides of your thighs, small bites thrown in every now and then. His mouth worked up the front of your thighs to your hips, wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you up to remove your bra before pushing you back down. He kissed and caressed your breasts, a shiver running through you. He flicked your nipple lightly with the tip of his tongue causing your back to arch up into his mouth. His smirk was wide and he pressed a gentle kiss to the skin before sitting up and sliding further down your body, stopping when his face was inches away from your panties. Leaning forward, he pressed his face against you and took a deep breath, your cheeks going pink right away. Evan never ever did anything like that. In fact, Evan never did anything in bed if it didn’t pleasure him. Your pleasure was never important. Juice wasn’t like that. Juice lived to pleasure you. 

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against you and began to lick along you, over the fabric. You whimpered and reached down to grasp onto his hand as he blew cool air over the wet patch on your panties from his mouth. The shiver that overcame you was strong and he smiled at the effect he had on you. Tired of messing around, he hooked his fingers in the elastic and pulled them down your legs, lifting your legs to rest on his shoulders. He held your panties on his finger and spun them around in a circle. 

"I think I’m gonna keep these.” 

With a blush, you brought your hand down to run your fingers along his scalp. 

“Fine with me.”


	8. The Kidnapping

“So what are you going to do?”

You shrugged and cuddled deeper into Juices chest.

“I don’t know. I just want to stay here for a little bit longer. Figure my shit out.”

Juice gave a nod and brought you in closer to his body, loving the fact that he was able to lay with you and hold you for as long as he wanted without either of you having to take off. You’d spent the night with him after leaving the house and had spent the entire day with Juice at the clubhouse. Now it was the evening and you were cuddling with Juice. You’d hung out and played pool, drank a couple of beers. You’d even arm wrestled with Kozik a couple of times, him letting you win. You enjoyed your day and had almost forgotten that at some point you were going to have to go home and speak to Evan. You just didn’t know how you were going to handle that confrontation. 

You were still furious at him for blowing you off and ignoring you once again, you were hurt after you came to terms with the fact that he truly didn’t love you and you were confused as to what to do next. Juice had feelings for you and you knew that, your feelings for him growing by the day as well. He made you happy, far happier than Evan did and you couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being with someone that would love you and cherish you. You just hated the thought of throwing away the last couple of years of your life. You still had love for Evan and sometimes couldn’t imagine being without him. Sometimes change was good though and you deserved someone better.

“He cheats on me too.”

Juice looked down at you with an arched eyebrow, not sure how you sounded so calm. He stayed quiet though, waiting for you to continue. This was the first time you’d ever opened up about anything personal.

“Girls from his job, secretaries. He’s never been faithful. He was cheating before we even got married. I only married him because my parents were pressuring me so much and I was lonely. He used to still give me attention though. So I swept it under the rug because I was lonely. I would still cook and clean and make appearances when he needed me. I would still be the perfect wife because I didn’t want to be by myself. It wasn’t so much about losing him as a person because he never did much for me anyways but it was the comfort. The company. I didn’t want to risk it so I ignored his infidelity. It just got too old.“ 

 With a nostalgic smile, you continued. 

“I was getting coffee at the same time as Belle and they messed up our orders so we just sat down and talked. She was different but she was cool and I liked her aura. She reminded me of myself before I got with Evan and had to put up a facade. We kept talking and I let it slip how boring I thought this town was. She had laughed and then written down the address to the clubhouse, told me that there was a party that Friday and that I should come.”

Juice nodded silently, remembering back to that night. He’d seen you walk in, all humble and nervous, looking out of place. Then he’d seen the friendly croweater Belle walk up to you and hug you, bringing you to sit with her. The two of you had stayed together the whole night talking and laughing and you’d made your first real friend in town. From that day forward, you and her would always hang out together at the club parties and eventually, you’d grown comfortable enough to talk to other people.

"Then I met you. Everything got crazy from there. You were just so sweet and kind and funny. You made me laugh harder than I had in years. You made me have fun. Then we got so caught up in each other that I always wanted to be here, with you. But Evan would come home from his trips and I would feel terrible. I would cry myself to sleep, feeling dirty and guilty for cheating on him but he did it too. I know that doesn’t make it right, I just…it soothed the pain. I'm not happy but I don’t know if I can let go.” 

Juice rubbed his thumb along your shoulder as he heard your voice crack at the end of your sentence. He couldn’t imagine how much that weighed on you. How unhappy that must’ve made you to feel lost and stuck at the same time. He didn’t know what to say though. He wanted to tell you that everything would be ok and that you should just be with him instead of Evan but he didn’t want to add more to the mess.

"It’ll be ok Y/N. You can stay here as long as you want.”

With a smile and a nod, you turned your face and kissed his lips a couple of times before sitting up and running your hand through your messy hair. Juice’s warm hand ran down your spine and he sat up too, leaning behind you and kissing along your bare back. You blushed and looked back at him over your shoulder as he continued to kiss your skin, working his way up your back to your shoulder blades and up to your neck. Just as you were about to turn around, there was a knock on the door and you both jumped away from each other, the sound startling you out of your moment of intimacy.

“Juice! You up brother? We got church.”

Juice groaned as he heard Jax’s voice come through the door and told him he was coming but you simply furrowed your eyebrows with a small smile.

“You guys go to church?”

A throaty laugh left Juice and he shook his head.

“No. It’s just a meeting we have in the club. Its not like an actual church, we just call it that.”

“Oh.”

You both shared a laugh and he stood from the bed, throwing on some clothes while you watched him.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be but you don’t have to leave. You can hang around the clubhouse until you’re ready to go home. Or you can stay. Doesn’t matter.”

You smiled at the offer but shook your head.

“Actually I think I might head out. I’ve gotta face Evan sooner or later, might as well get it over with." 

Juice said nothing, hesitant to let you go home by yourself.

"Are you sure you’ll be ok? He won’t get rough with you or anything right?”

“No, no. He’s not like that. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Juice nodded reluctantly and leaned down to kiss you goodbye.

“Call me when you get there. Try not to let him answer this time.”

With a roll of your eyes and a wink from him, he left the room and you started getting dressed to head home. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You walked in through the front door to see Evan sitting at the bar, drinking whiskey from the bottle. He turned around swiftly though as he heard you come in through the door.

“Honey?”

You ignored him for a moment before looking over in his direction.

“I'm gonna go take a bath.”

You began to walk up the stairs but Evan jumped up and began following you.

“Can I help you? I’ll wash your hair for you.”

You stopped dead in your tracks and turned around to face him, looking him up and down.

“You’re just saying that so you can get back on my good side.”

“I’m not, I swear. I’m sorry. I never realized how much I neglected you. I mean I knew I didn’t pay as much attention as I could but I never knew how much it hurt you. I see it now and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you." 

He walked closer to you slowly and you stayed looking at him, extremely skeptical. He reached out and softly caressed your cheek, his thumb reaching down to slide across your lips. You looked up at him through lost eyes and pulled away.

"I want to you take me out for dinner like you said you would.”

Evan agreed quickly.

“Yeah, ok. We can do that. I’ll take you out for whatever you want, where ever you want to go.”

“I want to go to Joes.” Evan stayed looking at you for a moment. He’d expected you to want to go to a five-star restaurant, not some old diner near the desert. Regardless, he agreed.

“Ok. We’ll go there. Go get ready.” You nodded and turned back around, walking up the stairs and to your bedroom to go take shower.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Evan swallowed the last of his burger and leaned back in the booth with a smile.

“That was actually really good.”

You made a noise of approval and ate another french fry before leaning back as well, feeling full.

“Really good.”

“How’d you find out about this place anyway?” You shrugged and told the truth.

“I come here with a girlfriend of mine. We get milkshakes.”

Evan nodded and smiled before looking down at his watch.

“It’s getting pretty late, do you wanna go home? I mean we can stay out if you want…”

You shook your head and took a sip of your drink.

“No, we can go." 

You waited for the check to come and paid, leaving the diner and walking to the car. You both got in silently and Evan started up the engine looking at the fuel tank meter.

"We need gas. You know anywhere around here that has a gas station?” You thought for a moment and then remembered the one with cheap gas about a mile down the road.

“Yeah, there’s one up there.”

He drove off and made his way to the gas station, trying to make small talk the whole way but you were still a little distant. Finally, the lights of the station came into view and Evan pulled into the empty parking lot, next to the pump. He got out and pumped the gas while you stayed inside, wondering how Juice’s church thing went. Evan finished pumping the gas and walked across the lot, to your side of the car and tapped on the window.

“I’m gonna go in and pay. You want anything?”

“Surprise me.”

Evan smiled at you and for the first time that night, you smiled back. He stood back up straight and turned around, going into the building to pay and leaving you outside in the car.

He had only been inside for a couple seconds when a black van pulled up right outside of your door on the right. You looked over out of your window with wide eyes to see the side door slam open and two guys wearing all black jump out, one of them yanking your door open and dragging you out of the car as you screamed. You fought and struggled but you weren’t strong enough to fight off both of them at the same time and they quickly shoved you into the van, your shoe falling off of your foot and onto the pavement as you kicked around. With you inside and restrained by now three men, they slammed the door shut behind you and peeled out of the parking lot, tires screeching just as Evan ran out. 

He screamed out your name and tried running after the van but the man in the passenger side rolled down the window and aimed a MAC-10 out, spraying bullets towards him. He ducked down into behind the car and by the time he stood back up, they were already back on the road, speeding off into the night. The cashier from the shop came out with wide eyes and stared after the van as well having seen what happened from inside.

“I’ll call the cops.”

He ran back inside while Evan stood in shock, tears in his eyes. He looked down to see your shoe lying on the ground and picked it up, clutching it to his chest and watching as the far away headlights disappeared. He walked over to the car and looked down to see your purse on the seat, its contents spilled out and your phone on the floor. 

He thought back to what Mrs. Johnson had said, about how her daughter had seen some guy on a Harley leaving the house once while he was away on business. What if this had something to do with him? His mind was racing and all of the sudden, something stuck out to him. Was the guy Juice on the phone the one who was at the house? Was he the one who just took you? He felt like things were starting to make some sense. 

The clothes you had, jeans and t-shirts like what you used to wear before you got married instead of heels and dresses. The way you weren’t as sad anymore when he would go away on business. The way you knew rock songs on the radio that he didn’t even know you listened to. You were hanging out with this guy when he was away and that was how you’d made all these new friends. Apparently, you’d made some enemies too though and Evan angrily reached down, picking up your phone and looking for Juices number before dialing.


	9. The Revelation

“What did they look like?”

“I don’t know. I was in the store and the van was in the way. I couldn’t see. The cops said the surveillance cameras only picked up that they were wearing all black, head to toe. That’s it.”

There was a silence and Evan decided to break it.

“Did you have anything to do with this?”

Juice stayed quiet and Evan grew impatient.

“Answer me.”

Juice was admittedly surprised at the growl that came over the phone. He remembered you always saying how calm and laid back he was, rarely getting angry and never raising his voice. Juice knew he must’ve been at his wits end with how worried he was about you but he couldn’t help but think it was hypocritical. Regardless, he bit his tongue and answered the question.

“No. I don’t know anything about this and I don’t know who did it.”

It wasn’t a lie, realistically. He’d been looking into it and so had Tig but they still didn’t know who it was or if it even had anything to do with them. He hadn’t hung out with you in public or anywhere where someone could’ve seen the two of you together. It was always the clubhouse or your house but nowhere else. Although it was unlikely, it could’ve just been a random kidnapping. They weren’t all that uncommon out there in the desert. You being tied to a Son even in the slightest was a risk though and whoever had taken you was most likely an enemy of the club. Juice wasn’t going to admit that though. Evan nodded even though Juice couldn’t see it and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Fine.”

Without another word, he hung up the phone and put it down on the table, placing his head in his hands instead. It had been 13 hours since you’d been kidnapped. The police didn’t have any leads, hadn’t been able to tie anyone to the kidnapping, not even the vehicle. Evan had called Juice on the scene and raged to him, blaming him and shouting that this wouldn’t have happen if it weren’t for him. The truth was though that he didn’t know. He didn’t know if it was his fault, he had no proof, but something in his gut made him feel like this Juice guy must’ve had something to do with it. He didn’t have anything to go by now, but he was going to make sure he got some leads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juice sighed and closed his burner as the call ended, Tig and Chibs looking at him.

“What does the douche want now?”

Juice rolled his eyes and tossed his phone onto the table beside him before leaning back and closing his eyes.

“Wants to know if I had anything to do with it.”

“He thinks it’s the clubs fault?”

Juice opened his eyes again and looked at Tig, shaking his head.

“Nah. I don’t think he knows anything about us. I don’t think he even knows who I am really. I think he just knows my name.”

Tig nodded and took a swig of his beer before he spoke again.

“If he becomes a problem…”

Juice caught on and shook his head, standing up from the couch to go get himself a beer and probably a shot or two to calm his anxiety.

“He won’t. He’s too focused on her and talking to the cops.”

“Exactly. What if he’s name dropping you? Not a lot of people in this town named Juice. Unser can try to figure shit out and let us handle it first but if this guys really as up there as you’re saying he is, he’s probably got some weight in town. Last thing we need is him getting someone in his pocket against us thinking it’s our fault.”

Juice said nothing, not having even considered that. It was true though. If Evan was really suspicious enough, he might end up bringing heat on the club. He knew from the talks that he’d had with you that Evan pulled in big numbers. If it came down to a ransom, he was sure that Evan could pay it but it if didn’t and this was something to do with the club, things could go south quickly. Juice had to play this situation smart or else everything could backfire for the both of you. Chibs could feel the tension coming off of his brother in waves and stood up with a sigh.

"You love her.“

At first Juice laughed and shook his head, saying no and trying to play it off but one look at his face and he caved, looking down at the clubhouse floor.

“Yeah…I do.”

“I know you do. Everyone knows you do. So we gotta figure this shit out before he does because if we don’t, you might lose the lass forever.”

Juice agreed and cleared his throat, the thought unsettling him. The three of them walked over to the bar and Tig poured 6 shots, 2 for each. They downed the first round and were about to hit the second when Juices burner started ringing. He turned around and hurried back over to the phone, the caller ID saying private. He answered anyways and was flooded with relief when he heard your voice.

“Juice?”

“Yeah baby, it’s me. Where are you? Are you ok?”

Your voice sounded scared but you didn’t sound hurt or anything and Juice waved over to his brothers who jogged over to listen in.

“Yeah, I’m ok. My head hurts but I’m good. I’m in this-”

Suddenly the phone was pulled away from you and they were all shocked when they heard Galen’s voice come over the line.

“Hello lads. Sorry we had to do all this but Jackson wasn’t taking me up on my offer to meet up and discuss a new gun deal. Figured I needed to do something drastic to get his attention."

Juice growled as Chibs told up and ran off to find Jax and bring him over for the phone call.

"And you though kidnapping my girl was the best way to do that?”

"I didn’t know who’s she was. I just knew she was someone of importance to at least one of you. Wanted to get your attention. I did.”

Juice chewed his bottom lip, holding his tongue and waiting for Jax who came out of the chapel with his eyebrows knitted in concern.

“She ok?”

Juice nodded and handed over the burner to him.

“She sounds fine. It’s Galen.”

Jax’s face tightened and he took the phone, pissed that someone had gone after you. The two of you weren’t all that close, acquaintances or new friends at best, but the fact that they’d purposefully gone after someone they knew was under the wing of the club infuriated him, especially when it was someone as sweet and innocent as you. You had nothing to do with the club really, always staying more to yourself and yet you’d still been taken and put in danger. He was tired of this type of thing happening.

“What do you want Galen?”

“I just want to talk. The girl is unharmed. Couple bruises, bit of a headache and a small knot on her head but she’ll be fine. I just wanted your attention. You’ve been putting off this arms deal for too long now Jackson. We need to have a meeting. I promise, if you come and carry out this deal, you can take the girl along home with you. No harm done.”

Chibs rubbed Juice's back as he saw the scowl on his face, Jax looking equally as pissed. Even still, he nodded.

“Fine. We’ll head over now, discuss whatever you want to discuss. But she better be ok.”

“She will be Jax. You have my word.”

At that, Jax let out a snort.

“Yeah, alright.”

He hung up the burner and handed it over back to Juice would was looking at Jax somewhat in shock.

“Thank you Jax.”

“For what?”

“For agreeing so we can get her back.”

Jax nodded with a smile before patting Juices shoulder.

“Of course brother. You just better hurry up and get her to leave that asshole husband of hers and get with you.”

The guys laughed and walked out of the clubhouse together, ready to go have this meeting and get you safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It feels huge. Are you sure you can’t tell?”

“It’s not, you can barely notice it. Your hair covers it completely. You don’t know unless you touch it.”

You nodded reluctantly and touched the bump on your head one more time before putting your hand back down in your lap and leaning back in your hospital bed looking at Juice and Tig with a smile.

“Thanks for getting me.”

They nodded and Juice reached over, taking your hand in his.

“Of course. I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

“You kidding? That’s the most excitement I’ve had in years.”

The men chuckled and Juice squeezed your hand, looking at you with pure adoration. You could see the look in his eyes and you weren’t sure how to react so you simply blushed and changed the subject.

“When can I go home? It was just a bump.”

“Tara just wanted to keep you for a few hours, make sure you’re ok. She was worried that you had a concussion so she asked them to keep an eye on you. They should let you out in an hour or so.”

You nodded and huffed, bored of being stuck in this bed when nothing was really wrong with you. You just wanted to take a nice hot bath and relax with a cup of tea. Juice could see you were tired but you couldn’t relax with the new surroundings so he reached forward and began to run his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp in hopes of getting you to nod off. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his touch, finally realizing just how much you liked him. You felt terrible for it but the whole time the Irish had you, you were thinking about Juice, not Evan. You knew he had to have been worried about you and you appreciated that but you couldn’t lie. Juice was the one that you thought about the most while you were tied up in the room and this whole experience had put a lot of things in perspective for you. Juice was the one that made you happy, not Evan. Juice was the one that made you feel wanted and appreciated, not Evan. You’d come to the conclusion that you’d fallen for Juice and even though it hadn’t even been an entire day, this kidnapping had forced you to realize how precious life was. Whoever took you could’ve easily killed you and your life would’ve been a waste because you weren’t happy.

You had houses and cars and purses and heels and dresses and jewelry and still nothing of importance to show for your time on this earth. No real friends, no lifelong memories, no kids, a failing marriage. You were unfulfilled and you knew it was time to put a stop to that. You wanted to be happy and free with Juice. That was all you wanted and you opened your eyes, looking at him with all the love you had to give. He stared back and you and smiles spread across both of your faces simultaneously, a silent conversation being had. Tig smiled watching the two of you and stood up, planning to give you two some privacy but the moment was cut short as Evan came barreling into the room.

He smiled at you, happy to see you, happy that you were alive and well but his smile faltered a bit as he saw the two strange men in your room. One with wild dark hair and icy eyes, the other with the sides of his head shaved and tattooed, both wearing leather. The three men all stared at each other, no one saying anything or moving. Evan moved first even though it was obvious that he was uncomfortable and stuck out his hand to Tig who reluctantly shook it, all while staring him down. He then moved to Juice who shook his hand a little too firmly and then pulled his hand back, standing awkwardly.

“I’m Evan.”

“Tig.”

Evan nodded and then looked over at Juice, waiting for him to introduce himself. Juice looked over at you and after a moment, you nodded. Juice looked back over at Evan and smiled.

"I’m Juice.“


	10. The Confrontation

 "Well, you’re all set. Your bruises and scrapes will heal within the next week or so and the pump on your head should be gone in a couple days. All of your paperwork has been filled out and your discharge papers are done so you can go get dressed and then leave whenever you’re ready.“

You nodded and smiled at the doctor, happy to finally get out of here. You weren’t as happy however to have to face whatever came next. You didn’t know all that much about Juice and you knew even less about his club but the Irish had given you enough clues as to what they were about. You’d heard the conversations, seen the weapons and cash. You knew there was much more to Juice than met the eye and you knew that you were now caught up in whatever he had going on.

 That wasn’t the part that made you nervous though. What made you nervous was thinking about who you were supposed to go home with when you left this hospital. You’d fallen for a juice and you knew he had fallen for you. You’d devolved strong feelings for each other and you longed for the affection and happiness that he had brought into your life but at the end of the day, you were still married to Evan and he was the one you were supposed to be going home with. Evan who was still completely lost as to what had happened to you. He’d been at home when he’d received a call from St. Thomas saying that his wife was there. His heart had sped up and he’d rushed out of the house, hauling ass all the way to the hospital to go see you, praying that you were alive and fearing the worst. At the desk, they’d immediately ushered him in seeing as he was your husband but as soon as he’d come in, he could feel something was off. 

 He’d seen the leather-clad bikers in the waiting room when he’d walked past and had scoffed, turning his nose up at them. He’d been thoroughly surprised then to see another two in your room with you, one sitting close by your side and holding your hand in his. He oozed danger and crime, tattoos along his arms and even on his head. Even still, you seemed comfortable. You looked at ease with them being there, safe even. Evan had swallowed dryly around the sight. His brain had been going crazy from the moment he’d seen them in your room but could describe the feeling he got when he learned that the tattooed outlaw holding his wife’s hand was Juice.

The Juice.

The Juice that had called your phone in the middle of the night, wanting to know if you’d gotten home alright. The Juice that you partied with when he wasn’t around. That Juice. 

* * *

 

 You're brain was going a mile a minute. Were you supposed to go home with him? Be with him where he could love you and appreciate you and keep you safe? Or should you go home with your husband and try to work on your marriage for the hundredth time in a row? You still hadn’t decided and you sighed, sitting up and standing from the bed, clutching your hospital gown.

“I’m gonna go get dressed so I can leave.”

Evan opened his mouth to say something but you shook your head softly.

“I don’t need help. I can do it.”

With that, you pulled your clothes out if the closet and walked off to the small bathroom to get dressed, which left the three men alone. There was a minute of solid silence before Evan opened his mouth.

 "You fucking my wife?“

 Tig snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair and looking over at Juice to see what he’d say. Juice stayed looking Evan in the eyes, never wavering.

"What would make you ask that?” Evans shrug was sarcastic.

“Oh, I don’t know. First, you were calling her in the middle of the night. Then when I called you to get your help and you said you knew nothing about her being taken, yet here you are. The sheriff told me that you delinquents brought her in. Now you’re the first with her, holding her hand. You never called me to tell me that you found her or that she was safe.”

Evans smirk was obnoxious as he finished, happy that he was able to prove a point. Juice wore a smirk of his own though. 

 "Well I don’t know man, something told me not to tell you. Seeing as it’s your fault she was taken anyways.“

Evans smirk fell but Juices stayed.

"I can’t believe you let them take her. What kind of husband are you? They took your wife right in front of your eyes and instead of going after them to get her back and protect her, you called me. You wanted me to come to fix your problem because you weren’t man enough to do it on your own. Can’t protect her like a man and you sure can’t fuck her like one either." 

 Tigs eyes were just as wide as Evan’s, never having seen him get like that. Juice was the baby of the group, the quiet shy one that was awkward and got picked on. Looked like he wasn’t as wimpy as he seemed and Tig watched him proudly, looking over and Evan with a smirk as well. Evans smirk was gone by then though and it was replaced with battling anger and shock. He wanted to get up and hit him but he knew that would be a bad idea. Him versus 2 bikers didn’t seem like a good idea so instead, he stayed seated, trying to think of someone to say.

 “So are you fucking her or not?" 

 Juice shrugged and tossed his head to the side.

"I don’t know. You should ask her.”

His cockiness was surprising even himself but he had to admit, it felt good. It felt good to stand up for you and let Evan know that he wasn’t good enough for you. Juice knew he wasn’t the best choice for you either but he was better than Evan. You deserved a man that was going to love you and care for you and worship you. You needed a man like Juice, not like Evan and Juice swore to himself that he would do everything he could to make you see that. They had a staring match for a couple more seconds but it was interrupted by you coming out of the bathroom, now dressed in your own clothing and wearing a smile.

“Couldn’t wait to get out of that thing.”

Both men turned their back attention to you and you could feel the animosity in the air as Tig got up and grabbed your clothes from you, stuffing them into a bag and holding it for you.

 "I’m ready to go.“

You weren’t exactly sure which person you were talking to but you just wanted to soothe the tension. It seemed they both thought you were talking to them though and they both stood up, speaking at the same time.

"Ok.”

With their mirrored responses, they threw another glare at each other before Evan stepped forward, wrapping his hand around your wrist.

“Let’s go home honey.”

Juice didn’t miss a beat though and took a step forward as well.

“Actually I don’t think that’s a good idea. I think she should be somewhere safer. You know, where she has someone that can protect her.” “Oh and you think you can?” “Better than you.”

"Enough!“ 

 They both jumped slightly at you raising your voice, already annoyed by their bickering.

"I’m staying at a hotel. I want to relax, Im not sure I want to be at home just yet.”

Evan nodded and began walking out of the door, pulling you gently along behind him.

“Great idea baby. It’ll be good for us to be able to relax and catch-”

“I want to be by myself. I want to go alone.”

He stopped pulling you and turned back around, looking at you incredulously. He reluctantly agreed though.

“Ok. Whatever you want.”

You nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, the tension making the air thick. Walking out of the room and down the hallway, you came to the waiting room and smiled as everyone stood up wearing smiles and coming to hug you. Evan's nervous swallow was audible and you felt kinda bad but you ignored it and said your goodbyes before turning to Juice while Evan was looking away. 

 "I’ll call you later to give you my room number at the hotel. We need to talk.“

Juice nodded and looked down at you.

"Talk about what?”

You stayed neutral for a second before you blew out a breath and smiled lightly. “Us.”


	11. The Truth

"Coming!“

You placed down your mug and stood up from the couch, walking across the room and over to the door. You looked through the peephole and smiled as you saw Juice standing there. Pulling the door open, you looked at him as he stood there. Every time you’d seen him, he usually had his cut on. It wasn’t until your last rendezvous at your house that you’d seen him in anything else but it was definitely a sight that was growing on you. Cargos and a plain black tee, relaxed. He smiled and walked in, standing by the counter while you locked up. When you turned around, he held his arms out and open as an invitation and you walked forward into his embrace. His arms wrapped around you and held you to his chest, your body relaxing against his. You closed your eyes and breathed in deep, taking in his scent and instantly feeling relaxed. You felt calm and safe and for the first time since your affair, you felt loved.

Everything had started off as just sex. Of course there was the company that you brought each other and the pleasure but eventually, the comfort was that main focus. The comfort was what always had you coming back to him. It was the way that he made you feel important and like you were worth something. Like you were worth attention and affection and even after pushing the thought away to the back of your head for months, you were finally giving in and coming to terms with the fact that you loved him. You’d fallen in love with him and now he was the only thing that you wanted. Not Evan, not a huge almost mansion-sized home, not 3 expensive luxury cars, not countless Louis Vuitton handbags and Louboutin heels. You just wanted to be appreciated and wanted, which was exactly what Juice gave you. You’d already wasted the last 4 years of your life tied down to a man that didn’t appreciate nor deserve you and that was going to end. 

You pulled back and looked up at Juice with a light smile that he mirrored. You looked over his face, took in all of his features, all the details. His smile lines and small crinkles at the corners of his eyes and you found yourself envious. Most women had nightmares about wrinkles, would sell their souls to keep them from appearing but at that moment you saw past the superficial loosening of skin and saw the meaning. You saw how they got there. From happiness.

He laughed and he smiled because he enjoyed life. He had a family that he loved and loved him and that was enough to keep him eternally content. That was something that you’d always wanted and longed for an now you’d finally found that, in him. Your smile widened and his did in response, his hand coming up to run through your hair.

“What?”

You stayed quiet and simply continued to look at him, reaching up to slide the lad of your thumb across his lips gently.

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful.”

He chuckled and shook his head but his grin disappeared completely when he saw no sarcasm. He saw only love and adoration, a deep blush rising up on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah right." 

At that, your smile fell and you grabbed him by the cheeks, ensuring that he stayed looking you in the eyes to see you were telling the truth.

"I’m serious. You’re gorgeous. Everything about you is just so beautiful. Your eyes, your smile, your cheeks, your head, your ears, your love for your club and your brothers, your loyalty, your selflessness. You’re beautiful Juan." 

He was one of the most beautiful people you had ever met in your life and you couldn’t wrap your head around how he could deny it. So you leaned forward and kissed him passionately, putting all your love and emotion into it. You continued to kiss, your hands sliding off of his face and coming to rest on his chest. You melted back into him but he suddenly pulled away causing you to knit your eyebrows.

"What’s wrong?”

He opened and closed his mouth, obviously trying to come up with something to say, but his words failed him and he sighed, pulling even farther away and running his hands over his scalp. He took a couple steps back and began to pace, all while you watched in silence. He’d always seemed so confident and in control since you’d met him. How it was like seeing a different person, shy and unsure.

“Juice?" 

He stayed quiet and kept pacing until he came to an abrupt stop, facing you.

"Do you mean that? What you said?”

You blinked and stared at him.

“Of course I did. Why would I lie?”

He didn’t give you an answer and picked back up on his pacing until you walked up and placed your hands on his shoulders stopping him. You planned to ask him what was wrong but he beat you to it.

“I love you. I know we don’t really know each other that well with all the details and all that but I know you. I know you and I love you. I want you to be mine. I think about you with him and it makes me sick. He doesn’t deserve you. I mean, I don’t know if I do either but I’m better for you than he is. I can love you and appreciate you. I do. He doesn’t. I want you to be with me. I want you to leave him. I know I said I wouldn’t get too involved and try to tell you what to do but I can’t help it. You should be with me.”

You smiled at the return of dominance towards the end of his rant and the way his hands gripped your hips firmly, possessively. Nodding, you wrapped your arms around his neck. You pressed your body against his and leaned up, pressing an opened mouthed kiss to his throat. Then his jaw, then his cheek, then the corner of his mouth before settling on his lips again. He fingers tightened on your hips and pulled you even closer, the bulge in his jeans pressing against you. You didn’t know if it was your words or your actions that had gotten him worked up but you found yourself not caring, only focusing on the growing lust and desire you felt for him. As the kiss intensified, his hands slid down to rest on your ass, his fingers squeezing and kneading over the robe you wore as you rubbed against him. He reached down and slid his hands further down to the backs of your thighs, gripping them tightly and lifting you up, a gasp and nervous laugh falling from your mouth.

“Juice! Put me down!" 

Your request fell upon deaf ears though and he carried you through the room, over to the bed and laying you down on the crisp white sheets. He didn’t miss a beat and hovered over you, his hands coming to your middle to untie the robe and pull it open exposing your naked body before immediately kissing your skin.

"I’ve never been to a hotel this nice.”

You laughed at his random confession and gently held the back of his head as he kissed and licked your tummy. You let your eyes close and just enjoyed his touch, all traces of Evan gone from your thoughts. You didn’t think about him or the kidnapping, not the Irish or the divorce that was soon to come. The only thing on your mind was Juice and you had to admit, it wasn’t all that bad. 

You sat up a little and shrugged the robe off of your shoulders, letting it drop down onto the bed behind you, leaving you completely naked. His eyes raked over your body, shifting around, not knowing where he wanted to look more and you smirked, relishing in the way he looked at you. You felt powerful and sexy. Your new found confidence had you grabbing him and flipping, his back now on the bed and your body on top of his. He smiled up at you as you straddled him looking like a goddess and his hands roamed freely, sliding over the smooth skin of your tummy and caressing the soft slope of your breasts. 

“I only got the room for tonight.”

Juice’s smirk was wide and he gently bucked his hips under you as encouragement. 

“Better make it count then.” 


	12. New Beginnings

Sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, you started down at the carpet lost in your thoughts. Everything had caught up with you. The cheating, the lies, the deceit, the kidnapping, everything. Your night with Juice had really opened your eyes. You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt so happy. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so sexy, so wanted. So appreciated. Those were four things that you never felt with Evan, not anymore. Being with Juice had definitely put things in perspective and shown you a glimpse of how life could be. He showed you how you deserved to be treated. After all the fun was over and you’d caught your breath, Juice had come clean about everything. He’d finally said it out loud.

He loved you.

He loved you and he was in love with you and he wanted you to be his. He wanted you to be with him so he could make sure that a woman as precious as you was never neglected or taken advantage of again. He wanted to prove to you that you deserved to be loved and cherished. So he’d laid it all out there. He wanted you to end things with Evan and get with him. He’d told you to sleep on it and let him know in the morning. That he’d help you with whatever you needed. You’d always have a place to stay at the clubhouse. You were so caught up in thinking that you hadn’t noticed Juice had come out of the shower. He walked over and sat down beside you, grabbing your hand.

“What are you gonna do?”

“End it. I have to tell the truth. I’m tired of the double life and the lies. I just want to be honest and happy and the only way I can do that is with you. He started cheating on me all the way in the beginning but I let it go and I shouldn’t have. I should’ve demanded respect and I should’ve demanded love or I should’ve left. But I didn’t. I didn’t and I stayed there and wasted years trying to be the perfect wife for a man who didn’t deserve it. He cheated, I cheated, neither of us truly love each other. There’s no reason to keep it going. I just wanna move on. I wanna start a new chapter. It’s time.”

While Juice expected your voice to be filled with uncertainty and sorrow the way it had every other time you spoke about getting divorced, it didn’t this time. This time your voice was even and sure, relaxed. Accepting. You wanted this and you were going to do it so that you could be free and Juice stared at you in admiration. He let his hand reach over and settle on your knee with a smile.

“Then let’s get going.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking a deep breath, you walked up to the door of the home you’d come to love and loathe. Sticking the key into the door, you looked over down the street where Juice sat perched on his bike, watching. Far away enough not to intrude but close enough to get to you if you needed him. With a smile, you unlocked the door and swung it open, stepping inside. The quiet beep from the alarm system signaling that the front door had been open sounded and Evan hurried out of the bedroom to stand by the banner. He smiled down at you but you didn’t return it and he swallowed thickly.

“Come down. We have to talk.”

You didn’t wait for a response, just walked over into the living room and sat on the couch. Evan came down the stairs and over to you, sitting beside you. His face wore a scowl now and you knew that the smile he’d been wearing when you first got here was fake. He leaned back against the couch and looked at you waiting for you to speak, and you did.

“I don’t really want to drag this out and make it any harder or complicated than it needs to be so I’m just going to be upfront. I…I want a divorce. I’m not happy, I don’t think you’re happy. You’ve been cheating on me since the beginning, and I know it so don’t try to lie. I saw the texts and the makeup on your clothes that you brought back from your ‘business trips’. I’ve been seeing Juice these last couple months and I just feel like it’s time for us to just quit. Our marriage isn’t going anywhere and you know it. I’m not gonna fight you in court for everything, I just want us to settle this as quickly and simply as possible. I just want my personal stuff and my car. You can keep the rest.”

His scowl and narrowed eyes had been erased and we’re now replaced with a shocked expression. He stared at you blankly, not knowing what to say or how to act. Finally, he realized what you’d said.

“So you are with Juice.”

You didn’t hesitate, nodding.

“Yes. We’re together.”

Suddenly he laughed and stood up abruptly, pacing around.

“So you rather be with a good for nothing criminal than with me? With everything that I can give you? What can he give you other than a black eye and a criminal record?”

“Love. Attention. Care.”

Evan stared at you before breaking out into a laugh.

“You really are stupid. You think he cares about you?”

He’d expected you to look down or be embarrassed but instead, you simply smirked and stood up with a shrug, tossing an envelope down into the coffee table.

“I don’t give a fuck what you think anymore. Just make sure you sign the divorce papers ok?”

You didn’t wait for an answer, just walked out of the living room and went upstairs, to pack up your things. You grabbed an overnight bag and began packing some clothes for the next couple of days. You’d come by with Juice and Tig sometime in the week to pack up the rest of your things and move out. With your bag packed, you slung it over your shoulder and walked out of the bedroom, walking down the stairs and passed a still shocked Evan. Not paying any attention, you walked up to the front door and walked out but Evan followed after you. Seeing him coming out behind you, Juice started up his bike and pulled into to the driveway, barely shutting it off before he climbed off. You smiled at him and unlocked your care, tossing in your bag while they had a stare down. When you turned back around and went to walk to the driver's side, Evan grabbed your arm roughly, getting in your face.

“You’re not going anywhere. Cut the shit and go back inside.”

You didn’t get a chance to answer him though because Juice’s fist was already flying. It connected solidly with Evans jaw and he fell back, Juice shoving him down. You looked around and could see people already watching, from their windows or porches, and Mrs. Johnson was already standing outside in her driveway, watching as well. You grabbed Juices arm but he shrugged you off, bending down and gripping Evan by the throat.

“She’s mine. You stay the fuck away from her. I find out you tried to get in contact with her and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

With one last glare, he allowed you to pull him away and you did, pushing him towards his bike.

“Let’s go before someone calls the cops.”

He nodded and walked over to his Harley, you looking down at Evan with his bloody nose.

“You bitch.”

You just ignored him and walked over to the driver's side, sliding on your sunglasses.

“Don’t try and ruin my shit. I’ll press charges.”

With that you got into your car and started it up, pulling out of the driveway of your home and driving off to the clubhouse, Juice riding behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hung up the phone just as Juice put away the last of your clothes and he looked at you expectantly.

“Well, it’s done. He signed the papers and everything’s getting finalized. My lawyer said he’ll call me if anything changes.”

Juice smiled widely and pulled you toward him, throwing his arms around you and hugging you tightly.

“I’m so happy for you.”

You smiled and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I am too.”

You leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to his chest before looking back at him.

“Thank you. For everything.”

It wasn’t much, but it was enough and Juice appreciated it, giving a goofy smile and kissing you again before he suddenly pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” “I just realized that you’ve never been on my bike. You’ve always driven yourself.”

You thought about it and realized he was right. You had yet to ride with him, always being scared to get seen together and blow your cover. Now that wasn’t an issue though and you smiled like a little kid.

“Take me for a ride. I don’t care where. I just wanna see what it’s like.”

Juice laughed but nodded, throwing his arm over your shoulders and walking out of his dorm with you. Tig and Chibs both smiled as they saw you walk out and raised their glasses to you.

“About damn time.”

With a proud smile, Juice tightened his grip and walked out of the clubhouse with you, towards his bike. He grabbed his helmet and placed it on you, strapping it on and then walking you through the basics. How you hold onto him properly, how to get on and lean whenever there was a curve. You watched and listened as he spoke to you with enthusiasm, with diligence. It was simple but it was also a symbol of new beginnings. The new chapter of your life that you were about to enter, together.


End file.
